Splash
by amaya-tendo
Summary: John is creating a picnic and waiting for Dave, who has an exciting surprise for him.


A dark haired boy in a blue hoodie stood back to observe his handy work. He had been working for an hour and was nearly finished. The boy had placed a large checkered blanket beneath a huge oak tree, and it was completely covered in shade. A picnic basket sat in one corner and the food that had filled it was spread across the blanket. The assortment of sandwiches cut into various shapes, strawberries dipped in chocolate, potato salad, watermelon, deviled eggs, and lemonade covered a decent amount of space on the blanket. The boy nods his head and wipes his hands on his jeans.

"Egbert!" The boy turns when he hears his name being called and grins at the person he sees. The other person's sunglasses covered his eyes, but the smile on his face was blinding.

"Hey, Dave!" John called, waving. "It's about time you got here."

Dave came to a stop beside the smaller male and pulls him into a hug, lifting him off his feet. "Dirk wanted a strife before he left me leave." He looks down at the blanket. "Did you make all that?"

John blushes, and nods. "Yes. Dad helped with the strawberries, though."

Dave carries John to the blanket and sets him down. "It looks good, babe."

"Really?" John's blush intensifies and he stares up at Dave.

"Oh, yeah. It looks almost as good as you." Dave replies, then sits and pulls John onto his lap.

"Dave..." John mutters.

"What? It's true. Now, let's eat this delicious food you've made for us." Dave leans over, grabs a strawberry, and holds it in front of John's mouth. "Open up."

John looks at him fondly, and opens his mouth slightly. Dave grins and slides the strawberry into his mouth slowly, watching as John's lips widen the farther the strawberry goes. John stares him in the eye as the strawberry is placed in his mouth, before biting it in half. Dave bites his lip as he watches John eat the strawberry. John licks his lip when he finishes and pulls Dave down for a kiss.

Dave moans lightly into the kiss and holds John tightly. He sighs happily before pulling away and reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small box. He places it in John's hand. "Here you are. Happy three year anniversary, John."  
John's eyes widen as he looks at the small box. He reached out and opened it, biting his lip. He gasped and whipped his face back up to Dave's, then back to the box. Nestled inside was an engagement ring. It had an oval sapphire in the middle of a gold band. He pulls it out and looks up at Dave once more.

Dave's face was impassive, but John reached up and took off his sunglasses. Dave's eyes were filled with nerves. John gives a weird sob laugh and slips the ring onto his finger. Dave grins and pulls John up for another kiss. John pushes him down and wiggles around so that he is straddling him. He grins down at him, then leans down and bites his neck. Dave lets out a moan and shifts his hips, rubbing his erection against John.

As they get more and more into their sexy activities, neither of them notice the fact that they have left the ground, or that they are slowly moving over the lake the tree is nestled next to. Their far too busy tearing off clothes to care. When Dave gets John's shirts off, he latches onto one of his nipples. John lets out a moan and slides a hand into Dave's hair to hold him there. Dave nips John's nipple before undoing his pants. John reaches down to help, and when they get them undone moves off of Dave so they can push the pants down. This, of course, causes Dave to fall, as he has no way to keep himself in the air. John looks down in horror as Dave lands in the lake with a large SPLASH.

This only last until Dave resurfaces, spluttering. John breaks down laughing at the sight, and only laughs harder as he hears Dave's disgruntled mumbles. John goes to help him out, only to have Dave grip his hands and yank him into the lake as well. They both laugh, and swim to shore, where they remove their clothes to dry, and continue where they had left off of their engagement celebrations.


End file.
